Les profondeurs abyssales
by milie m
Summary: One-shot. Cette courte fic décrit la fin de notre chère Mione...


**Les profondeurs abyssales.**

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

[POV d'Hermione]

Je vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes. Anciens alliés, vieux ennemis, simples connaissances, parfaits étrangers, tous. Je suis malheureuse. Moi, la grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, j'ai failli. Je suis une moins que rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous confie tous mes états d'âme? Tout simplement parce que je veux vous tourmenter depuis ma tombe. En effet je vais mourir bientôt, lâchement, d'un manière douloureuse plus que méritée. Je compte mettre fin à mes jours. Le couteau est à côté de moi. D'un simple mouvement je m'ouvre les veines et je mets fin à mes tourments. Dites-moi à quoi sert la vie lorsque tout s'effondre autour de vous. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je continues à vivre. Tout est finit. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout autour de moi est noir, un mur invisible c'est dressé entre le reste du monde et mon âme. Je ne communique même plus avec mon corps. Je vous fait pitié pas vrai? Allez au diable avec votre foutue pitié. Je ne réclame rien. J'ai tout donné, je n'ai rien demandé en retour et voilà où j'en suis. Alors réfléchissez avant de donner, car ceux qui reçoivent n'auront aucune compassion pour vous. Je vais maintenant vous raconter ma vie, la vie de la parfaite petite Gryffondor de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, en direct de son abîme du désespoir.

Le bonheur semble lointain. À quand date mon dernier sourire? Mon dernier rire? Ah oui c'est vrai. Lorsque je rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon Seigneur. J'étais aveuglée par ma soif de connaissance, si bien que je touchai à la magie noire et je perdis le contrôle. Je commençai à me détester moi-même pour être une de ces foutus Sang-de-Bourbe. Ensuite je perdis ma lucidité. Je ne me rappelle trop de quelle façon je rejoignis les rangs du Grand Mage Noir. En fait je crois que mon dernier sourire fut lorsque je jetai un Doloris au traître Severus Rogue. Prouvé traître grâce à moi. Je me souviens aussi de la manière dont il périt. Je soutenais un Doloris particulièrement puissant alors que mon Maître jetais le terrible sort. Je me souviens du regard du Maître de Potions dirigé alternativement sur moi, implorant, et sur le Maître, craintif. Il ne vit pas venir sa mort. Je crois que ce fut une fraction de seconde avant la fin de ses jours qu'il me reconnut. Là fut mon dernier sourire, démoniaque, cruel. J'eus ensuite mon heure de gloire lorsque je révélai l'emplacement de l'Ordre du Phénix au Seigneur. Il sourit mais ne me remercia pas. Hermione Granger donne sans rien attendre en retour. Nous attaquâmes ensuite l'Ordre d'une façon très ordonnée. Je tuai le professeur McGonnagal. La femme fut probablement trop désemparée par la vision de son élève ,autrefois si enjouée et sûre d'elle, dépourvue de tout sentiment, sans âme. Ses derniers mots furent « Hermione, qu'es-tu devenue? ». Ensuite je levai ma baguette et jeta le terrible sort. Son regard restera à jamais imprimé dans mon esprit. On y voyait le désespoir, comme si le fait que je me sois tourné vers le Mal ôtait tout sens à sa vie.

C'est à ce moment que je commençai à tomber dans les profondeurs abyssales de mon esprit.

Encore une fois il n'y eut aucun survivant pouvant révéler qui j'étais devenue. Bien sûr les deux autres cons se faisaient du souci pour moi. Si ils n'étaient pas trop occupés à parler Quidditch bien sûr. Je les emmerde. Ils n'ont pas su m'aider, alors je souhaite que ce soit eux qui trouvent mon corps, froid, vidé de son sang. J'organisai un séjour au Terrier que pour mourir sous leurs yeux (Poudlard n'était plus suite à la mort de la plupart de son personnel, par ma faute). Je justifiai ma visite comme quoi j'ai peur que le Seigneur ne s'attaque à moi, petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je ne pleure plus. Les quelques fois où les larmes prennent le dessus, c'est comme si elles me tailladaient les joues. Les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse. Le seul geste de faiblesse que je ferai maintenant est de mettre fin à mes jours. Je suis lucide. Je sais que cet acte a des conséquences, surtout si je projète de l'accomplir dans une maison où il y aura tant de personnes, mes anciens alliés.

Au Terrier tout est calme. Tous dorment. Je suis dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle aussi mériterait de découvrir mon cadavre. Pourquoi? Tout simplement par pur sadisme. Mais je veux jouer fort. Je vais mourir dans la chambre de Harry et Ron. Ma Marque est douloureuse. Tant pis. Ce soir je meurs, le Seigneur peut attendre. Merde j'ai mal. Lorsqu'il découvrira que je ne suis pas venue au Rassemblement, son courroux sera terrible. Ça ne me dérange pas, je mérite de souffrir. Mais bon lorsqu'il me retrouvera je serai morte alors il n'aura qu'à tuer les Weasley et Harry par le même moment. Une pierre deux coups. Et ce encore grâce à moi. Mais bien sûr la gentille Hermione donne mais ne reçoit pas. Vais-je écrire une lettre d'adieu? Non. Je préfère semer la confusion dans toute la maison. Et Potter ne manquera pas d'envoyer un hibou à ce cher Dumbledore… Peut-être sait-il qui je suis vraiment. Après tout le vieux fou est censé tout savoir. Ah et puis je m'en fous. De toute façon il ne me reste pas beaucoup à vivre sur cette foutue Terre.

Bon c'est le moment.

Je décide de m'habiller spécialement pour l'occasion. Je revêtis une robe noire mettant en valeur mes formes et surtout ma Marque. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous. Qu'ils se sentent tous trompés, trahis. Qu'ils comprennent tous que c'est moi qui ai livré Rogue et que c'est moi qui ai trahis l'Ordre.

J'hésite un moment. Est-ce que je fais apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de mon corps? Non c'est trop. Malgré que… Non. Donc comprenant que je ne m'en servirai plus je range ma baguette magique dans ma malle.

Je saisis mon arme. J'observe la lame. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'eus observé.

Je sors lentement de la chambre de Ginny, précautionneusement, m'assurant que le sol ne craque pas sous mes pieds.

Adieu Ginny.

Je passe devant la chambre des parents Weasley.

Adieu.

J'arrive enfin dans la chambre des garçons. Je m'installe face au deux lits et m'assoit par terre. Je ne veux pas les réveiller suite à ma chute lorsque je perdrai mes forces.

Adieu Weasley. Adieu Potter.

D'un mouvement brusque j'enfonce la lame dans mon bras droit. Je veux garder le gauche intact pour qu'ils puissent tous contempler la Marque des Ténèbres. Une douleur aiguë s'en suivit. Bon j'ai vu pire. Si c'est que ça mourir…

Je regarde le sang couler. Pas assez. Je me taillade une deuxième fois le poignet. La douleur est plus vive, mais je continue.

Bon jamais deux sans trois. Je m'enfonça une dernière fois le poignard dans le bras. Le sang coule abondamment maintenant.

J'ai froid. Très froid. Mes forces me quittent. Je sens que je vais bientôt m'évanouir. Il faut que je tienne bon. Je suis soudainement prise d'une vive douleur. Au bras gauche. Voldemort ce n'est pas le moment! Je meurs!

Tout autour de moi perd ses couleurs. Tout devient noir. Je me sens partir.

Mon souffle est court. Je suis épuisée. Je parviens cependant à murmurer quelques mots avant de sombrer…

« Professeur McGonnagal… je… suis… désolée... »

C'est ainsi que je mourus.


End file.
